Mayella's Sin
by HelloKitty55443
Summary: Intended to be spinoff but actually just an intervention of how Mayella felt :D Enjoy Rated T for the domestic violence and raping . .


YOYOYOOOOOOOO

Exams are coming ;-;

This is my English assignment LOLOL, but a fail D:

It's meant to be a spinoff, but I used a climax in the book so now I have to restart it all over again :(((

BUT I REALLY LIKED THIS ONE CAUSE IT'S SO CUTE SO I'M POSTING IT ANYWAY LOLOL

Btw, I don't really know if I'm gonna update my other surviving story (the Baka to Test one, not the Elsword one, that's long gone), BUT I MIGHT IF YOU GUYS ARE STILL ALIVE LOL

Anyway ON TO THE STORY (It's Mayella btw)

* * *

My red geraniums. I'd always thought they were just normal flowers, until Tom taught me what they were. They were my proudest achievement. Funny, for a monster like me.

They're so bright, so **red** , so happy. Like they're smiling. They make me smile, too. It's worth the effort dragging up water for them every day. Tom says that I should let them drink, otherwise they'd go sad on me. He also says I shouldn't give them too much, otherwise they'd get too fat and go sad on me too.

Tom taught me a lot. He was so kind, and strong, and understanding. He'd walk past on that dusty road every morning and every afternoon, when the sun shines exactly on my red geraniums and exactly on the other side of the house. He'd tip his old, batten hat at me and say "Good morn', Miss Mayella." He was the first one to call me that. First one to make me feel better than them. But of course, no one would ever try and be nice to a monster.

I remember when I first talked to him. I'd seen him many times before, of course, but it was when I saw him that spring that I got the courage to ask him a favour. He's black, of course. It's not like someone like me deserves any better.

I remember asking him continuously for help. I remember getting logs for him to chop, fires for him to kindle. Just one more time, I remember thinking, I want to talk to him one more time! I want to see his kind face, his manly muscles, his gentle eyes, his mature smile!

I remember when I took advantage of him. I remember saving up them seven nickels, just so we could be alone, together. I finally had someone that understood me, that I could talk to about stuff, that made my chest feel warm and fuzzy. I finally had someone to properly love. Not like Papa. Papa just spent all our money on that disgusting water that made me dizzy when I smelt it on him. Papa just hit me and hurt me when he was angry. Papa just kissed me and felt me everywhere like it was nothing. But with Tom, it was different. Tom was gentle. Tom never did anything to hurt me or nothing. He was kind. And I took advantage of that.

I remember when I had hugged him. When he had said "Miss Mayella, lemme outa here," I don't know why it felt so sad to hear, especially since I'm a monster.

I remember when Papa came back from drinking, shouting and cursing at me. He'd scared Tom off, and I remember my stomach feeling so bad.

"You whore! Trying to sleep with a black man? What were you thinking? Is a black man better than your own father?" I curled up as Papa started to kick me, making the pain in my chest even worse. Tears had begun to stream down my face. He had lifted me up and held me by the neck.

All of a sudden, the pit in my stomach had turned into a fire.

"Tom beats you by far, Papa! He's sweet and kind and gentle like you never were! He loves me like you never will!" I had held my chin up high and glared at the face of my origin, determined to stand up for myself. What stupidity.

He had laughed at me, before spitting at me, "You're no longer my daughter. Even my daughter would be smarter than to think a **black nigga would ever love a white girl**. He was just being polite to you, because he's black and you're white. **That's all it is to it, Mayella, dear.** "

It had hurt a lot. All this time, I had thought that my life could actually change for once, that an angel had come from heaven to save me in the form of Tom. I was so stupid to think that a monster like me could ever live a normal life. Papa had continued to beat me up and do what he liked with me. It's not like I had cared anymore anyway. I was a monster before I met Tom and a monster after. A monster who tricked an angel because it thought the angel had loved her, when the angel was just doing his job.

I'm exactly like my Papa.

Mean, cowardly, angry.

All the things that I had hated my entire life..

Was me.


End file.
